No Need For Tears
by Turai
Summary: A short story set between X and X-2. Lulu visits Chappu in the Farplane to tell him about her relationship with Wakka.


**Authors note: You know the deal, none of the characters belongs to me, I use them for fun, no profit involved yadda yadda.**

**This is the first fanfic I have ever written so please do leave a review so I can improve and make the next fic better than this one.**

Chappu had been dead for quite some time now, how long he couldn't say, he had lost track of time a long time ago. Not that it mattered anymore, he was dead after all.

In a world devoid of rhyme or reason it was easy to loose ones sense of self and Chappu had been close at loosing himself in the Farplane several times, to just let go and be content.

There was one thing keeping him from letting go, the occasional visits Lulu and Wakka made to the Farplane had kept him from just letting himself go,disolve into nothingness. While he could do nothing more than watch them and listen to them during their visits, just knowing that they where alright was enough for him.

On this particular day Chappu was floating around in a enormous landscape of flowers and colours when he heard Lulu's familiar voice.

The vivid colours and the flowers dissapeared from his view and was slowly replaced with something that could best be described as an enourmous wooden balcony at the edge of the Farplane with Lulu standing in the middle looking at him with sad eyes.

Chappu knew he couldn't do more than just observe so he patiently waited for Lulu to say something.

He was shocked when tears came instead of the anticipated words about how well life was progressing now that Sin was gone.

After what seemed to be an eternity Lulu finaly spoke, her voice slow and uneven.

"I'm...I'm sorry Chappu, I know that I shouldn't have...but you're no longer here...Wakka was..."

Lulu fell silent, seemingly trying to collect her thoughts, eyes on Chappu at all times.

Chappu didn't know what to think, Lulu wasn't one to cry easily.  
>He knew she missed him, he knew she had cried when he had died but that was a long time ago now.<p>

Looking into Lulu's eyes he saw something more than just the sadness, he also saw hints of fear. He didn't know what to think. What was she so afraid of? Why was she so sad?  
>Chappu just wanted to embrace her, tell her everything would be fine, but he couldn't.<br>He was dead after all.

She suddenly spoke again, this time her voice much calmer, more like her usual self.

"Chappu, Im sorry but with your gone...Wakka was there, always by my side. He makes me smile, just like you always did."

He slowly started to understand what she wanted to say, his own fear being replaced by joy.

Had she finaly been able to move on? Had she finaly been able to find someone to love?

As if reading his mind Lulu continued.  
>"Wakka and I..We're gettin married...and we're havin a baby"<p>

The two people he cared about most in the world was having a baby?

Chappu was so overjoyed that he didn't know what to do.  
>He just had to show Lulu that she didn't need to feel ashamed, she needed to know how happy he was for her and Wakka.<br>She needed to know how happy he was that she had moved on, that she found love once more. All of a sudden being dead didn't seem like that much of an obstacle.

Chappu suddenly dissapeared from view, suprising Lulu.  
>Was he mad at her? Dissapointed? Of course he was, she was having his brothers baby after all.<p>

Before she continue that train of tought she felt two familiar arms embrace her gently from behind. She didn't know how this was happening. It shouldn't be happening. It couldn't be happening. Chappu was hugging her just like he had done many times before he died.

"Im happy for you, both of you."

As soon as he had said that Lulu felt him dissapear, returning to where he always was when she visited, still and unmoving. There was something missing however, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but he seemed even more distant than before.

Chappu wasn't there anymore.

He had finaly been able to let go , knowing that everything would be alright.


End file.
